1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material collection devices and more particularly pertains to a new material collection device for collecting potentially hazardous material from a wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of material collection devices is known in the prior art. However, such devices are often complicated to use and are bulky in their nature. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a kit for removing a small sample of material without contaminating an area.